Sleepover
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Carter, Taylor, and Bird have a sleepover but later during the night, but things get a little interesting during the game of truth or dare


Pairing: Carter, Taylor, and Bird

Introduction

Carter, Taylor, and Bird have a sleepover but later during the night, but things get a little interesting.

* * *

It was late night, at Carter's house, Carter, Taylor, and Bird were having a sleepover, Elizabeth and Grant were away for the weekend.

The girls were playing truth or dare

"Truth or dare Bird" asked Carter

"Truth" said Bird

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl" asked Carter

"Yes, i've kissed a girl," said Bird

"Who was it" asked Taylor

"Madison" said Bird

"You kissed Madison?" Asked Carter

" yes I did" said Bird

"We will talk about that later" asked Carter

"Truth or dare Taylor" asked Bird

"Dare" said Taylor

" I dare you to kiss Carter on the lips" said Bird

Taylor was shocked over what she heard, Bird dared Taylor to kiss her own sister

"Bird are you outta your mind! We're sisters" yelled Taylor

"Oh come on, have you once ever thought about kissing Carter" asked Bird

"No Bird, and I don't plan to at all, I'm with Max" said Taylor

"Carter have you ever thought about kissing Taylor" asked Bird

"To be honest, yes I have" said Carter

"Carter" yelled Taylor

"It's true, I had a dream about having a threesome with you and Max" said Carter

Taylor blushed a little

"Did I see you blush, come on admit it, you want to kiss Carter don't you" asked Bird

"Ok fine maybe a little" said Taylor

"Can you kiss her now" asked Bird

"Ok fine one kiss" said Taylor as she turns to Carter and then they kissed each other, Taylor wanted to pull away but she couldn't because Carter's lips were so soft, she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Bird was enjoying the sight of the two sisters kissing each other. Taylor broke the kiss and was tugging on Carter's shirt. Carter lifts her arms up so Taylor can take her shirt off, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No bra, such a naughty girl" said Taylor

"I didn't have time to change" said Carter

"Don't care" said Taylor as she kisses Carter again

Bird started to masterbate as Carter took Taylor's shirt off, She then started to suck on her neck, Taylor moaned as Carter was sucking on her pulse point and while doing so she took her bra off and she moved down to lick on her left nipple.

"Mmmmmmmm ohhh Carter" Taylor moaned as she felt her sister's tongue flickering on her nipples and Carter started to suck on it.

Bird on the other hand was getting aroused by Carter's actions and then she took off her pants along with her panties so she could masterbate more. She was really enjoying the show and then She started to finger herself.

"Carter eat me out now please" Taylor moaned in pleasure

Carter stopped and then she kissed all the way to Taylor's pussy. Taylor spreaded her legs and allowed Carter to fuck her. Carter shoves her tongue into Taylor.

"Oh fuck yes Carter" Taylor moaned as Carter began to lick her pussy

Bird was getting turned by this hot show that Carter and Taylor were putting on. She really wanted to join in. She was even thinking about Carter eating her out while Taylor kisses her. Imaging that made Bird moan louder as she continues to finger herself.

"OH FUCK CARTER I'M GONNA CUM PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" Taylor screamed as Carter went faster on licking her pussy, minutes later she came in her mouth, Carter then kisses Taylor so she can taste her cum in her mouth and then Taylor and Carter notices that Bird was getting turned on by this.

"Bird do you wanna join us" asked Carter

"Oh fuck yes" Bird moaned as she stopped masterbating and got on the bed with the sisters, Carter took Bird's shirt off and she wasn't wearing a bra neither, and then Bird lied down on the bed and Carter sat on her face. Bird started to flicker her tongue inside Carter's wet pussy.

"Oh Bird" Carter moaned as she felt Bird licking her wet slit and Taylor on the other hand started to lick Bird's pussy. Bird was moaning in pleasure while she was fucking Carter. Carter was whimpering Bird's name and Bird's hands reached Carter's breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Mmmmmm oh Bird" Carter moaned.

Taylor then added three fingers into Bird's wet pussy and she pumps faster while licking her clit. Bird bit on Carter's pussy and then Carter screamed in pleasure as she came in Bird's mouth and Bird came on Taylor's fingers and her mouth. Carter got off of Bird and started to kiss her and then all three of them cuddled up

"Well, what did you think" asked Bird

"What" asked Taylor

"How did you like kissing your sister" asked Bird

"Ok fine, I loved it very much and Carter, we can do this with Max at some point." Said Taylor

"Yay," said Carter

"Bird, we can do this again if you want" said Taylor

"I would love that" said Bird

Then all three of them went to sleep.

The end


End file.
